Shinigami Exorcist
by Moon.Reaper15
Summary: It's so cold...yet so hot...The Winter War is over and i'm so tired...maybe i'll just sleep...for just a little while... Ichigo x Shura Rated M for mature scenes (Lemons) in later chapters. Demon/Hollow(Fullbring)/Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki


**I do not own Bleach and Blue Exorcist. Those rights are to Tite Kubo and Kazue Katō.**

Shinigami Exorcist

Muttering of prayers filled the air. Golden candles cast a ghostly glowed and forged dark shadows. In a blink, the fire lit candles blew out by an invisible force. The monks and priests nearly broke line had it not been for their leader.

"Do not stop the hymn! We must be stronger-"

"Arghhhhhhh!" one of the priests screamed with blood running from his eyes and mouth before bursting into blue flames. One after another, people began to burn more and more into charred bodies of what they once were.

"Everyone, retreat from this place!" commanded a brown haired man.

"Are you foolish?" said the Leader. "Who will protect the Assiah if we fall?"

He couldn't say more after that for the flames were already consuming his soul. The only thing he could think of, was the thought of…Demons and the Prophecy.

_The descendent of Death itself will awaken one day in a world full of Demons_

_From his deep frozen slumber where he once lay_

_Death cannot take his soul for he is the God of Death incarnated_

_His Hollow heart is possessed by the crave of battle and threaten to devour your soul_

_His human self is what keeps him connected to humanity _

_Rip what he keeps close away and prepare for catastrophe_

_Befriend the Death Reaper and good fortune will befall you_

_The descendent of Death itself will awaken one day in a world full of Demons _

**XXX**

"Thanks…Dad."

Ichigo Kurosaki placed Isshin on the ground. Everyone present could only look at him in shock and awe. This surely wasn't the Ichigo they all knew…was it? His hair grew down the nape of his shoulders and the front bangs covered his left eye. He now stood at a solid 6'0 with his Bankai robes were more tattered and flared out more out the bottom. His left sleeve was worn by his left arm and his right arm was left completely bare. His right hand was covered by a midnight black glove. A large 'v' was cut into the collar and rand down his chest. Tensa Zangetsu's chain wrapped around and extended of his shoulder. The blade was slightly longer with the guard's prongs enlarged. All in all…he was looking pretty freaking badass. His eyes took in the sight in front of him. Gin's arm cut off with Matsumoto hovering over him, his friends bowing to their knees, mass destruction on the fake Karakura.

"No way…is that really Ichigo?"

No shit Keigo.

They watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them a second later.

"That's good…Yuzu and Karin are safe."

His attention shifted to his friends.

"Hey guys what you staring at? Missed me? Is this bastard causing you trouble? Don't worry; all you need to do is stay where you are. Stay still and don't move an inch."

'W-What do you mean, Ichigo? Just what are you talking about?"

Keigo just couldn't stop asking so many questions. On Tatsuki's end, she was in disbelief.

'I…I can't feel anything. I sense a monstrous energy coming off that weird guy, but from Ichigo…absolutely nothing.'

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Aizen started. "Are you really who you say you are?"

Attention on Aizen now, Ichigo responded with a simple question.

"What do you mean?"

"If you really are, then I would say you are a disappointment. I don't sense a thing. You don't possess even a scrap of spirit energy. Even if you were able to suppress you energy, I would still be able to sense it. You failed to evolve and let the last chance I gave you to slip away. It is sad that all my hard work was a waste of time." Aizen boasted. The day is ignorance becomes too much will be his down fall…it was ironic how that day was today.

From his stone burial, Gin cracked a blue eye open and stared into the eyes of Ichigo.

'That look in his eyes…he's gotten stronger." Flashbacks of his previous fight with the Vizard blinked into his mind. 'That's good…he is now on the level where I can die peacefully and leave the rest to him.'

"How regrettable-"

"Aizen." Ichigo interrupted. "Let's not do this here. I'd rather we fought somewhere other than here."

Did this human really just cut me off and proclaim a challenge?

"How mediocre, only a person with the same power as I may challenge someone such as myself to a make such a statement. Do not despair though. I shall not destroy Karakura town. Instead, you will-"

Aizen didn't even finish before Ichigo man handled him across Karakura and smashed his into the ground. When the dust cleared, Aizen was on a knee with a shocked look on his face. Just how many times was this human going to cut him off?

"You said you were going to defeat me…where is your resolve now? Don't worry; I won't let you suffer anymore. I'll end this in an instant."

"End this in an instant you say? Don't make me laugh."

'This brat dares look down upon me? I WILL kill him and move on to the realm of the gods!' In his head, Aizen was one twisted person, but on the outside, he was calm and collected. The ex-captain then caught onto something and smirked.

"I see. I have figured it out why I can't sense your reiatsu. It is not the fact that you gave up your spirit energy. It is more to the fact that you discarded it. I do not know how you did it, but you somehow converted all your spiritual pressure into pure physical strength. Your strength is for not, on the other hand. I will show you that your power is inferior to my own."

"**Shut the fuck up already!"** Shiro exclaimed from within his soul.

'You do know that he can't hear you, right?'

"…**Shut up. I'm tired of this rambling and shit. You don't have to use the Final Getsuga Tensho. You know that. You can kick his ass with the power we have now and if worse comes to worse, summon the mask or use 'that'."**

"_I agree. Finish it fast. The collateral damage will be great and if your friends come near us they will surely die from the spiritual pressure." _Tensa butted in.

Ever since coming from the Dangai, Tensa and Shiro had split apart. It was only temporary. By the end of this fight, they will combine into one being. They will no longer exist in his inner world but live on as a single being.

'Understood guys, I just needed to weaken him before using my new technique.'

Determination brimming in his body language, Ichigo understood that this is where the battle _really _started.

Aizen lunged forward with his zanpakuto speeding towards Ichigo to which he easily blocked. The mountain next to them exploded into rubble.

"Are you frightened, Ichigo Kurosaki? With a single swing of my sword, I am able to change the landscape in a second. Honestly, I never suspected that my power was this great. I should really be thanking you as well. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be able to test out my transcended power that exceeds those of Hollows and Soul Reapers to my hearts joy."

'Does this guy ever be quiet?' Ichigo couldn't help but think. The pattern of striking and blocking continued at a relentless pace until Ichigo dodged the last swing and appeared on top of a cliff.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be able to predict your movements?" Aizen spoke from above him. He brought his zanpakuto down with a mighty crash and destroyed the cliff. Ichigo successfully dodged again and reappeared on the ground to which Aizen tried blind-siding him. Tensa Zangetsu met Kyoka Suigetsu.

"What an odd coincidence. It seems that we have reached a similar evolution to what I call a zanpakuto's true form. Both our right arms have completely fused with our zanpakuto's." Smirking, Aizen gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just came to a realization. I realized from our last clash that our evolutions are on a completely different level. If I so desired to, I can shatter your zanpakuto in one swing!" the butterfly monster infused Kyoka with spirit energy and swung with all his might.

'I think it's time I showed him the difference between us Shiro, Tensa.'

"**Fuck yeah, do it Partner! Kick his ass within 20 minutes!"**

"Humiliate him like he did us."

Ichigo raised his left hand and…caught the blade. The ground rumbled and the area behind Ichigo turned into a massive abyss.

'I-Impossible…he caught it? I understand moving out the way but at the rate my sword was moving, it would my nigh impossible to do that. Instead of avoiding the danger, he risked it and caught my blade with his bare hand!'

"Aizen…I can feel your fear through your blade. I know what drives the Hogyoku and that is fear. I won't allow you to evolve and risk my friends. This isn't my final form but think of it as a sub-species attack. It is similar yet not the same. This is Saishū-tekina mūnfeizu **(The Final Moon Phase)**."

Black spirit energy bled from Tensa Zangetsu's blade and made its way around his body into an eerie armor. It was like the armor was made of obsidian flames that took the form of Ichigo's Vasto Lorde self except where the eyes were was a tinged visor much like Old Man Zangetsu. More of the black reiatsu licked at the edge of the zanpakuto.

"W-What is this form?"

Ichigo's now red eyes burned behind the visor.

"This is Saishū-tekina mūnfeizu **(The Final Moon Phase)**. What you've seen so far is the transcendence of my Shinigami powers. This is where I show the transcendence of my _Hollow_ powers. Cero Oscuras." An orb of darkness spiraled from the tips of his horns and shot at an accelerated pace. Aizen didn't have the time to move out the way. His burnt form plummeted gently to the floor. His butter fly wings deteriorated to nothing. Ichigo flashed in front of the beaten down Aizen.

"I thought you were going to shatter my zanpakuto. You're pitiful." A ball of red spirit energy spiraled into existence. "Atone for your sins. Cero Oscuras." The destructive beam roared towards Aizen and time slowed down.

'I can't lose…I have to defeat he Spirit King…I can't lose here!'

The Hogyoku started to glow a deep purple and violet spirit energy circulated to the middle of his hand. It focused into the middle of his palm and what looked like a black hole opened up.

"Do you see now, Ichigo Kurosaki?! The Hogyoku continues to improve my transcendence! Disappear into oblivion!"

Ichigo, inch by inch, made his way closer and closer to being sucked up.

'This is bad. The pull of it is too strong and my reiatsu is getting drained faster than I thought. Is there a way to make the hole bigger? If I can hold out long enough…'

"Cero Gigante!" Ichigo blasted his largest Cero and waited in anticipation for the next occurring events. The Cero was a beam that still connected to his horns as to pump more power into it.

"You're attempts are futile!" the black hole sucked the Cero straight down the middle. "How long can you hold on before succumbing to your defeat?"

'Did it not work?' at that moment of thought, the black vortex grew bigger.

"W-What is going on?" It continued to grow at an astonishing rate. "No! This can't be happening! Why Hogyoku?! Why are you trying to destroy your master?" Aizen panicked.

The Hogyoku glowed once again and the black hole grew even bigger. Ichigo's Cero was being pulled in faster…but so was Ichigo himself. His body was now only feet from Aizen and struggling for balance.

'I have to end this now!' Ichigo thought. "Getsuga Tensho!" His signature attack was able to cut through the vacuum actually hit Aizen point blank. The attack pushed the mad man away and into Karakura.

"Shit!"

Ichigo didn't even take a step before a tornado was visible in the distance. Fear filled his heart as the very thing he wanted to prevent happened. The tornado died down and Ichigo appeared in the middle of the destruction.

Karakura was gone. His friends…gone. His family…gone.

Aizen lay in the center of it all. His body was beginning to disappear into purple particles.

No emotion was in his soul. Ichigo was solid and did his best to remain strong. He had never felt so lonely before.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…I am…so sorry…"

The end of the battle was near. With that, Aizen dispersed into nothing but glowing balls of reiatsu. Ichigo stared up into the sky as his Saishū-tekina mūnfeizu **(The Final Moon Phase) **faded away. Snow gently fell into his open palm. The Winter War was over.

"Aizen Sosuke…" Despite killing everyone, despite destroying Karakura, despite causing despair, Ichigo didn't hold it against him. Fatigue finally caught up and Ichigo collapsed onto his back. The gray clouds sending a frosty breeze and covered his vision. During the battle, Aizen's zanpakuto resonated solitary and sadness. Just while his eyes were closing, he whispered someone that would be beyond what anyone else would say. "I forgive you…"

**XXX**

**Hey what's up guys this is 15 coming to reap your souls…not literally. Hope you liked the first chapter. I will make chapters longer in future and I know it's not perfect but hey. Comment me in PM if you think I need to fix anything.**

Saishū-tekina mūnfeizu **(The Final Moon Phase) - okay so if you're a bit confused, Ichigo DID learns TFGT but he learned this technique as well. If the battle did continue, he would have had to use TFGT. This technique puts a massive strain on his body and has a time limit. It combines all his powers but not to the degree of TFGT. Its appearance is like Ichigo's near complete Fullbring except it is in the shape of his Vasto Lorde form instead of the Shinigami robes. **

Aizen Sosuke – **Aizen did not transform into the evil butterfly but instead I made it so a "side effect" occurred from the Hogyoku. Aizen was lonely and sad so would his desire be to erase everyone would feel the same as he…now Ichigo feels like that so he has accomplished that to a degree. He changed later in the end because he realized that his true desire was to find a companion and never to kill everyone. **


End file.
